User talk:Garfield1601
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Piella Bakewell page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 20:36, June 22, 2012 Please Stop Trying to make categories for EVERY family relation. "Family of Hero" or "Biologically Related to the Hero" is enough. Moleman9000 18:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah, I saw. It makes little sense to add them as pages instead of categories (even then it wouldn't work out). Anyways, they're all now Candidates for Deletion. Once an admin sees these pages, they'll be deleted on sight. Tremorfan94 He was brainwashed into thinking that he was a space ranger. Getting brainwashed and being told what to do without free will is not exactly a villain, is it? --DragonDude83 (talk) 06:17, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Sometimes being brainwashed can turn people into a villain, but I agree with you that just because people who are being told what to do without free will not are being a villain. lol yes we know hes from Marvel lolUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 14:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Annitude I indeed do know him, and he is indeed an idiot. No, actually he's more (less?) than an idiot; he's outright retarded. He should be shot. Moleman 9000'' 01:41, August 19, 2012 (UTC)'' Not to mention that he uses terrible grammar usually. Garfield1601 (talk) 01:43, August 19, 2012 (UTC) And he adds completely irrelevant/nonsensical categories. And he adds articles ABOUT HIMSELF on every wiki he's on. Also, he's made MULTIPLE wikis of his own about works that DO NOT EXIST and allegedly consist solely of random existing cartoon characters. Moleman 9000'' 01:50, August 19, 2012 (UTC)'' Annitude should be banned from Wikia. He's a complete dimwit. The anonymous idiot you're reporting right now is in fact Annitude. His name is Reed Prewitt, and he has made multiple wikis for "works" that exist only in his imagination and which he has shown no effort of making a reality of, and they all consist entirely of pointless "crossovers" using only existing characters. He honestly believes that they are valid works and should be included in the wikis of all the franchises they supposedly incorporate characters from. He would be wrong even if his "creations" were actual fanworks, but in reality they are even less than that: THEY DON'T EXIST.Moleman 9000'' 03:21, August 22, 2012 (UTC)'' Just look at the poopoo he's made: http://bullseyedoo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity [http://meettheheroes.wikia.com/wiki/Meet_the_Heroes_Wiki And there are many more. He's also vandalized Wickedpedia with his gibberish. Moleman 9000'' 03:28, August 22, 2012 (UTC)'' God, those wikis are so bad they made me laugh. What an idiot. We should remind Inferno Pendragon, Queen Misery or any other admin to block that Cowa-Freaking Piece of Dog Crap! Garfield1601 (talk) 03:35, August 22, 2012 (UTC) if you believe them to be valid I can recreate them, however it is best to ask the admin who deleted the pages in the first place - since they generally are the ones who made the decision Queen Misery (talk) 02:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) I do believe them to be valid. It was Inferno Pendragon who deleted it. Moleman9000 (aka ResonX) told him to delete ALF on the Villains Wiki. If you want, I'll ask Inferno Pendragon if I can resurrect the page. Garfield1601 (talk) 02:44, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Belmount I banned him for 1 year due to blatant cyberbullying he committed on another users page - thanks for the heads up though and sorry it took so long to respond (vandalism and category spamming is one thing, personal attacks on other users is quite another) Inferno Pendragon (talk) 23:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Also, just like I've stated before, can I bring back ALF on the Villains Wiki since ResonX is blocked? He has done horrible things like blow up the Tanner Kitchen, he wrecked a wedding, he set a greasefire in the kitchen, he got Willy arrested for being an accused terroist, and threatened to eat Garfield in ''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue ''if Garfield wouldn't help. ALF's antagonist acts may have been played for comedy, but like Garfield, he's a Villainous Jerk. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Gabriel Belmonte Don't worry about him, he's already been blocked. MajinAbura (talk) 23:40, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Now that ResonX is blocked, can we bring back the Paul page? He was being a bully to ALF's friends. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I put Sheldon here because, despite his comedic bits, he has been rather antagonistic towards a lot of people. The show's wiki explicitly states that he's the main antagonist of the series.Pyromania101 (talk) 04:28, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Angry Villains I saw that you wanted to delete the category of Angry Villains because of the following: "Too broad, not to mention there have been similar categories that have been deleted with this very same concept." You have better suggestions about how to explain what makes them angry and how violent they can be, not to mention the temper tantrums? Rainbowman 17:22, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, Tremorfan94 thought it was a "stupid" category and he asked admins to delete it. Also I did not write "Too broad, not to mention there have been similar categories that have been deleted with this very same concept.". It was Tremorfan94 who wrote that. I actually wrote "Pretty much the same as Villains with Mental Illness." Garfield1601 (talk) 01:27, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Sheldon Cooper CAN be a dimwit because of his complete failure to grasp certain social bts and sarcasm, plus his stubborness in some situations and his adherence to routine can be seen as stupidity from time to time. His foolish belief that the neighborhood kids "felt threatened by his intelligence and were too stupid to know why they hated him" was a clear sign of stupidity, as it was perfectly obvious why they hated him, and his tendency to insult people who can easily hurt him in some way is a mixture of both arrogance and stupidity on his part. Also, a number of "doctors" on this site could qualify as Dimwits, such as Dr. Evil and Dr. Doofenschmertz. That is why Sheldon is indeed a dimwit: he's not crazy, he's STUPID.Pyromania101 (talk) 12:52, September 29, 2012 (UTC) the rules of banning in general I give users a chance to redeem themselves - if they make an article that is wrong we delete it and leave them be: maybe warn them if they make more than one.. if they ignore the warning or are rude then we ban them: the reason is so we don't ban contributors who mean well and remove only the users who clearly aren't wishing to provide positive contributions Queen Misery (talk) 20:11, October 4, 2012 (UTC) The Boggis, Bunce, and Bean dilema I see you don't fancy categories about physical appearances either. That's too bad. I would have liked to see what villains are obese, short sized, or thin. Obese: Boggis, Wario, Dr. Robotnik (TAoStH), Homer Simpson Short sized: Bunce, Penguin, Lord Farrquad, Rumplestiltskin Thin: Bean, HIM, Ragdoll, Reala But I guess it can be too much with the art visuals. Rainbowman 16:53, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Help Cpend7 Can you help the Eustace Bagge page RE: as long as he does not recreate any formerly deleted categories again I can not ban him, you can ask him to stop adding said categories if you wish and if he ignores you and continues to do so I will look into it: often people "spam" categories but mean well, so I reserve banning for those who are doing it to deliberately screw with the wiki or who refuse to listen to polite requests to stop. Queen Misery (talk) 20:58, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Categories Who cares? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 17:26, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Sonic.EXE Can you Help Me? Cpend7 (talk) 04:26, November 14, 2012 (UTC) RE: thank you for the warning, I was aware of the original article due to Inferno telling me (as we are friends in RL) - usually they aren't stupid enough to recreate the article mere days after their return but it shows they are obviously a troll.. which means we're better off without them Queen Misery (talk) 00:01, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Reason Insult? I thought I was helping. I mean the other stuff you listed isn't exactly flattering.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:04, November 25, 2012 (UTC) But you edited my user page and added me to insulting? categories. That's against the Rules of the wiki. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:06, November 25, 2012 (UTC) It is? Sorry Man.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:06, November 25, 2012 (UTC) It's okay. Just don't add me to categories like "Liars" and "Perverts", and don't edit my user page ever again. That's rude and unpleasant. Garfield1601 (talk) 23:09, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 23:10, November 25, 2012 (UTC)